Rise of Boolossus
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Sometimes, we all face our fears which can lead to dire consequences. We all hear the cackles of darkness. Luigi hears one, from Boolossus.


Luigi finished the Safari Room. Lights turned on to reveal a chest. He opened it to find a key. The Boo Radar flashed yellow, a Boo nearby. Luigi began to inspect furniture. Messing with a chair caused a Boo to pop out. With quick words, it flew around. Luigi aimed his Poltergust 3000 at the Boo. The Boo flailed around, screeching in pain. With a quick suck, it entered into the machine. Luigi began to hear the Gameboy Horror beeping. The green plumber looked at it to see E. Gadd's face) "Well done Luigi, your a master at ghost catching!" complemented. "Thanks, but I fear something worse." Luigi trembled. "What's wrong, you got this far without worry, what's bothering you?" E. Gadd asked. "Before I caught this Boo, the Boo Radar went crazy." Luigi explained. "Ah, that must be a cluster of Boos!" E. Gadd said. "Gadd, that's what I'm scared about!" Luigi yelled. "Eh, calm down Luigi, you've caught enough Boos to face a cluster." E. Gadd said. "But are you sure, Toad said that a huge Boo flew by, I'm doomed!" Luigi yelled. "Calm down feller, and don't forget, your doing this for Mario." E. Gadd reminded. (The screen turned off. Luigi took a deep breath. Mario, just think of him.

Luigi exited the Safari Room. He headed for the door farthest of the hallway. Near the door to the unknown. Luigi's heart raced, this door. A Boo said that twenty of their kind in the halls. That was before it blew him away. He shook, hoping that the Boo wouldn't pop up. Luigi reached for the key and his hand shook. He felt the urge to have a heart attack. The key inserted, but Luigi froze. Flashed in his mind, Mario. The golden portrait, Mario called for him. "Get me out of here!" Luigi shook his head, he heard clicking, breaking silence. He didn't move his hand on the key. Did a ghost force the door to open? Luigi began to hear the Boo Radar beep. With a loud gulp, Luigi opened the door, it was time for a battle.

Outside, a large balcony covered in darkness. Luigi noticed plants and a horse statue. He looked to his left. Fifteen Boos, spinning in a circle, holding hands. Luigi felt his heart stop. All those Boos together. No, he can do this, they're just Boos. Luigi got closer, ready to activate the Poltergust 3000. He heard laughter) "That scarey cat Luigi has made it this far..." A Boo mused. "Oh we're so frightened!" Another Boo joked. "I guess it's our turn, then..." A Boo paused. "All right, Boos, let's assume our real form." Another Boo ordered. "But first, how about giving him a little scare!" The Boos yelled. (They turned around, all looked at Luigi. Each Boo spun in a circle before vanishing. They reappeared, surrounding Luigi. Luigi jumped, screaming before hitting the ground. Boos at a distance from the plumber. All stared with joyful smiles. Luigi began to move in a circle, trying to escape. But the Boos began to move in a circle too. They were getting closer to Luigi.

Too close, Luigi stopped moving. He looked down to cover his face. Shutting his eyes, hoping for this to be a nightmare. He heard the sound of steam escaping from pipes. What were the Boos doing? Everything turned white.

The green plumber opened his eyes to see himself standing up. He looked to notice no doors or anything else. The sky was black with purple and blue lights. Luigi noticed the winged unicorn statue encased in ice. A loud cackle echoed above him. Luigi looked up, eyes widened. A white ball fell down. It revealed itself, a giant Boo, yellow eyes flashed. Luigi ran, the big Boo slammed into the ground. Now sitting on the ground, Luigi shook. The big Boo laughed. Luigi ran out of the way. The Boo tried to bounce on top of him. Luigi ran around, looking away as Boolossus moved. The plumber ran for a frozen winged unicorn. With the Ice Element Medal, an Ice Spirit popped out. Luigi sucked it up. A loud cackle echoed behind him. He turned around to see Boolossus smiling at him. Death in it's eyes.

Luigi hid behind the winged unicorn. A loud pop, he noticed fifteen Boos flying around. The green plumber attempted to suck up the Boos, but nothing. No Heart or anything to help him. During this distraction, a Boo bit Luigi on the leg. The pain forced Luigi to jump. He discharged ice at three Boos. The trio of Boos fell frozen. Luigi landed onto the ground. The force made biting Boo let go. Luigi activated the Poultergust 3000. The three frozen Boos moved into his vacuum cleaner. Luigi smiled, now knowing what to do. Boos flew around before flying up. Each Boo turned into a puff of smoke. They then reformed into Boolossus. Now it was smaller. Luigi smirked and began to move around. He knew the big Boo's weakness, Luigi turned around and activated his weapon. Boolossus tried to fly away, but Luigi moved the big Boo to a winged unicorn statue. It exploded into twelve Boos. Luigi moved around, firing blasts of ice and popping Boolosses three more times.

Dust flew from under Luigi's shoes. He ran, letting Boolossus pursue. The plumber forced Boolossus onto a unicorn's horn. Five Boos flew around, Luigi trapped one in ice. The surviving Boos avoided Luigi's ice barrage. Luigi ran out of ice. An Ice Spirit flew from a statue. Luigi sucked it up into the Poltergust 3000. Boolossus reformed and collided into Luigi. The plumber slammed into a frozen statue. Boolossus cackle echoed in the darkness. Luigi shivered from pain and fear. With Boolssus distracted, Luigi activated the Poltergust 3000. Caught in the wind, Boolossus impaled the horse's horn.

Boos and Luigi moved around. During the chase, Luigi cried, a twinge of pain from his leg. Four Boos flew around, Luigi unleashed ice spheres. They hit two Boos, consuming them in ice. Landing onto the stone, Luigi activated his vacuum cleaner. He sucked them up. Luigi glared at one of the nearby Boos. He fired a wave of ice. The Boo flew, screams echoed. The other Boo rammed right into Luigi. He fell onto the stone floor. Pain soared in his leg. Luigi opened his eyes to the black sky. The two Boos merged into a tiny Boolossus. It bounced towards Luigi, now getting up.

His leg ached from the attacks. The green plumber trudged, aiming his Poltergust 3000 at the merged Boo. He moved Boolossus towards a winged unicorn's horn. It popped and Luigi aimed his vacuum cleaner's nozzle. He fired an ice blast. It hit a Boo, freezing it. Luigi ran, holding a yelp. He then sucked up the Boo, leaving one left. The Boo's mouth didn't change. Still smiling at Luigi's pain. The green plumber glared at the single Boo) "Aw, is Luigi getting tired? Why don't you surrender, pain won't make you look good behind a frame." The Boo said. (Luigi aimed his Poltergust 3000 down, eyes hidden by shadow. He fnesed, lighting flashed, revealing Luigi's injuries. Rips on the flesh, bleeding on his leg. He shook in pain. Another flash of lighting, Boo noticed tears down Luigi's cheeks) "Mario, I'm scared." Luigi moaned. (The Boo laughed, eyes closed) "Give up, do so right now, you'll join your brother!" The Boo cackled. (Luigi unleashed a ball of ice. It froze the Boo, letting it fall onto the ground. Trudging through pain, Luigi sucked the Boo up. Everything turned bright.

Luigi returned to the balcony. He shivered, heart slowed down. A tune broke the silence. Luigi looked at his Gameboy Horror. E. Gadd's face appeared) "...Luigi, can you hear me? Oh, what a relief! That white mist interrupted your signal. Hmm. You seem to have done some serious work there! Why don't you come on back to the lab? We can have dinner while we gaze at these ghost paintings! Tonight, I'll make an old family recipe. Pickled dandelions with barnacles in a diesel marinade!" E. Gadd rambled. (Luigi nodded, feeling an urge to collapse) "Sounds disgusting, but I should head back." Luigi thought. (He trudged through the stones of the balcony. Above on the roof, someone watched. Hiding a snarl, it's red quartz crown shined in thunders flash) "Luigi, I'm impressed, even when your afraid." The figure mused. "But you will suffer." The figure thought. He vanished, letting Luigi leave the balcony.


End file.
